


Just Like Mummy

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Timebaby fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: The Doctor and River have a chat with their newborn baby girl, Emilia.





	

_Early one morning, River woke to the sound of Emilia, her 3 day old baby girl, crying._   
_River rubbed her eyes and yawned. “Alright, sweetheart. Mummy’s on her way.”_   
_She got up and made her way over to Emilia’s cot, and lifted her baby girl up into her arms._   
_River rocked Emilia slowly, as to not to disturb her from the light slumber she’d fallen into. The baby girl truly was the most beautiful baby she’d ever seen-Emilia had inherited her father’s gangly limbs, her mother’s blonde curls, and stunning cornflower blue eyes._   
_The Doctor stirred in his sleep as River sat down next to him, and his eyes fluttered open. “I could’ve fed her-it’s no bother, my love.”_   
_“I know, but you can be a right fussy knickers,” River laughed, placing a kiss on his cheek. “I love you, you beautiful idiot.”_   
_“I love you too, River.” Her husband responded, gazing at the baby girl in River’s arms. “Hey little one.”_   
_“Just like you, she's out for the count.” River laughed._   
_“That's not true!” He protested._   
_“And I'm the queen of England, dear.” The Doctor's wife shot back._   
_At that moment, Emilia babbled at her parents._   
_“She's says that mummy's daft.” The Doctor chuckled. “She's sassy, just like you.”_   
_“Thank you, sweetheart.” River said to her little girl. “Emilia Rose Song, I am going to raise you to be just like me- feisty, silly, but most of all, strong.”_


End file.
